You're Stronger Than This
by FinchelForever2015
Summary: Based after 3x09.  When all is well in the New Directions again, they receive some life-changing news.  They must stand by each other as one member faces the greatest challenge possible.  Finn's POV.  Mostly Finchel, Klaine, Finn/ Kurt brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am attempting to write another fanfic. I lost motivation and got stressed out with school. I'm not giving up on my other story, but I'm taking a break from it. This idea came to me and I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**BACKGROUND: Based after "Extraordinary Merry Christmas." The Gleeks receive news that change all their lives forever and must stand together in this difficult time. I do not own anything except one character who I created for this story so ND would have an even number, plus an equal balance of boys and girls. Will mostly be Finn's POV. Heavy on Finchel and Klaine, with heavy Finn/ Kurt brother moments and Finn/ Blaine friendship. Label may change as story progresses. COUPLES: Finchel, Klaine, Quick, Brittana, Tike, Samcedes, Artie/ Sugar, Rory/ OC.**

The New Directions finished performing at the Homeless shelter. Everyone was sure they'd made the right choice, despite what their other offer had been. After Sectionals, the group had really begun to come together again. The first three months of the year had been just crazy. The group had begun with ten members, after Lauren and Quinn had quit and Sam moved out of state. Just when Blaine had joined, Santana had been kicked out. Almost right after Quinn and Santana had come back, Mercedes had left after Rachel had gotten the part of Maria to join the Troubletones, taking Santana and Brittany with her. Finn recruited Rory to join Glee, but still, there weren't enough to qualify. The week before Sectionals, Rachel had been suspended and Finn recruited Sam to come back to McKinley, though Sam was living at Finn's house. Finally, after Sectionals, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany returned to New Directions, bringing Sugar and another girl named Katie from the Troubletones with them.

Just going through all that made Finn's head hurt. The year had been crazy. But one thing was good. He and Rachel had kept a stable relationship, and they were happier than ever. There hadn't been any fights, nothing that even made one of them consider breaking up. He thought they were happy before, but when he compared then to now, there was no comparison.

She'd had her share of hard times this semester. She and Kurt had been through a big fallout when she thought she hadn't gotten the part of Maria and decided to enter the class president's race. Rachel then withdrew and decided to make it up to Kurt by stuffing the ballot box. She'd been suspended and banned from competing at Sectionals and was devastated.

But now - that didn't matter. Finn was enjoying tonight with all his friends, performing for the homeless. His family would be having a Christmas dinner back home with Rachel and Blaine's families. Sam's parents had come into Ohio and were taking him out to dinner, but he'd be home tonight, meaning Finn and Rachel had the room to themselves for the afternoon.

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine drove back to the Hudson-Hummel house where Burt, Carole, Rachel's dads and Blaine's family were waiting. After a quick dinner, Finn and Rachel returned to Finn's room to lie on his bed. As they lay down, Rachel just reached out and pulled off Finn's shirt. Finn smirked and unhooked her bra.

-/-

About an hour later, Finn heard the door to his room open and pulled the blanket over himself and Rachel. He didn't want anyone to have to walk in on them sleeping together. The light flitched on and Finn looked up to see Sam. "How's your family?" Finn asked.

"It was great to see them," Sam said. "Do you need me to step out for a few minutes so you and Rachel can - fix things?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, thanks Sam." He breathed a quick sigh of relief. It wouldn't have been good if one of their parents had walked in on them.

One of Rachel's dads came upstairs. "Rachel, we should probably get home now."

Finn sighed with relief again that they were dressed by the time Rachel's dad came upstairs. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Of course! Last year's winter break was just miserable. We're spending every moment together."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Rach."

Rachel returned the kiss. "Merry Christmas, Finn."

-/-

Finn collapsed on the couch and begin looking through the "Finchel scrapbook" Rachel had given him for Christmas. She'd put in photos and other memorabilia from throughout their relationship. It was so sweet. He didn't even know she'd saved all this stuff. There was a program or ticket stub from virtually every event they'd attended together.

Kurt came downstairs. "Hi Finn. I guess you prefer Rachel's gift to mine?"

Finn laughed. "I liked yours too."

"It's fine," Kurt said. "I'll admit, my gift from Blaine was my favorite." He then started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I haven't been feeling well these past few weeks," Kurt said. "I've been getting tired easily, and I've been sore a lot."

Finn wrinkled his nose. "That's not good."

"It's probably a virus or something," Kurt said.

"I hope it's nothing too bad," Finn said back.

-/-

Finn woke up the next morning to a silent house, something he hadn't expected. He was usually the last one up, but even so, he had a feeling something wasn't quite right. He checked in Kurt's room and then in Burt and Carole's to see both rooms totally empty. Finn then went downstairs to find a note on the kitchen table.

"Finn - went to hospital at 3 in the morning with Kurt and Burt. If we're not home by the time you wake up, fix yourself some breakfast. Mom"

Finn gulped. Just last night Kurt had told him he wasn't feeling well - had something happened?

As he began to fix himself breakfast, Finn's cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID, noticing it was his mom. "Mom, what's going on?" Finn asked.

"Finn, come down to the hospital," Carole simply said. "We need you there."

Finn dropped the phone and ran to his car.

**So there we have it - what do you think happened? I'll post the next chapter soon - luckily my school's scaled back this week, so I'm already at work on it :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chemo

**Thanks for your reviews on Chapter 1. I'm going to be honest, I couldn't bring myself to finish my other story for a simple reason: I couldn't stand writing about the death of my two favorite characters. I thought it may have been an interesting thing to do, but it was just too hard and writing it made me sad. I know it's fictional characters, but as other fans have said, you bond with characters when you're a devoted fan. Plus, even though she gave me permission, I really felt bad using Simone's characters. Well, enjoy Chapter 2 of this one. Sorry it took so long, my school loves overworking students. And I love reviews.  
><strong>

Chapter 2: Chemo

Finn drove to the hospital at almost the fastest possible speed he could. He couldn't stand the thought of his brother's life in danger. Kurt hadn't looked good yesterday. The emergency room at three in the morning? How bad was it? Did he have that swine flu? Or maybe it was pneumonia...

Finn walked into the hospital waiting room to see Blaine and Rachel sitting there. "What's going on?" Finn asked.

Blaine looked at Finn. "It's not good."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Sit down, Finn," Blaine said.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Finn - " Rachel began, her voice cracking. "He has cancer."

"What?" Finn gasped. Blaine started crying. Finn put his arms around his brother's boyfriend and reached out his hand to hold Rachel's. Kurt's mother had already gotten cancer when he was little and died. Finn doubted Kurt would imagine he himself would get cancer.

"What kind?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Lymphoma, Stage III," Rachel said quietly.

"Where are my parents?" Finn asked.

"They're upstairs, with Kurt," Rachel said.

"When can we go up?" Blaine asked, finally speaking.

"We need to wait," Rachel said. "It's horrible - I got the call from your parents to come here immediately, so I could be here when you arrived and be here with Blaine."

Carole came downstairs and saw Finn. "Hey Mom," Finn whispered.

"Finn," Carole said quietly. "Kurt needs to start treatment soon. They caught it early, but we need to start treatment immediately."

"Immediately?"

"Immediately," Carole said. "Meaning he's having chemo tomorrow."

"But that's so soon," Rachel said.

"The doctors said we need to start right away if there's to be any hope," Carole told the three teens. "Come with me to see him."

Blaine whispered to Finn. "I'm nervous."

Finn put his arm around Blaine. "So would I if that was Rachel."

"It isn't fair," Blaine whispered.

"It isn't," Finn agreed. "Kurt's young, he doesn't even know if he got into NYADA."

"I was already worried, with him going away next year and me being here," Blaine said. "What if - "

"We need to believe," Finn said. Rachel called out to them, as Finn realized he and Blaine had stopped in the middle of the hall to talk.

"Let's go in," Finn said quietly. He and Blaine went in to join Rachel, Burt, Carole and Kurt in the hospital bed.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said. "Hey, Finn. Hey, Rachel."

"How are you?" Rachel asked, giving her friend a hug.

"I can't believe they're making me wear this," Kurt groaned, looking at the hospital gown. "And this room could use some decorating."

"That's what you're thinking about, Kurt?" Blaine said, sitting on the bed. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"And I missed you Blaine," Kurt said. Finn's heart broke as he watched his brother embrace his boyfriend tightly.

"Finn," Kurt said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry you had to wake up to an empty house."

Finn sat on the bed. "I'm sorry this is happening."

"Take care of Blaine, okay?" Kurt said. "I know you two had your troubles at the beginning but he'll need a friend now."

"I will," Finn said. "I promise."

Finn stayed at the hospital with Kurt, Blaine and Rachel until visiting hours were over at 7. Burt and Carole could stay, but the youth had to leave. Finn decided to take Blaine and Rachel home, but stop at McDonald's for dinner before they left. (Rachel, being a vegan, only got a salad.) After dropping Rachel off, Finn began driving to Blaine's house.

"What if he doesn't get better, Finn?" Blaine asked. "I know he might get better but what if he doesn't?"

Finn stared at the steering wheel. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Kurt didn't get better. "I think he will," Finn said quietly.

"I can't live without him!" Blaine wailed.

"We'll all help him through it," Finn said. "I'm doing my best to make him comfortable and safe. We can't do the medical stuff, the doctors have to do that. But there's a lot we CAN do."

"Finn, why were you not this nice at the beginning of the school year?" Blaine laughed.

Finn sighed at the memory of trying to keep Blaine out of the spotlight at the beginning of the year. "I felt intimidated. But now I've stopped that."

The car pulled into Blaine's driveway. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Finn," Blaine said. "See you then."

Feeling stressed and panicked, Finn drove home. The house was completely empty and barren. He missed having a full house of people. It would be so lonely tonight. Finn lay across the couch and turned the tree on. It was hard to believe it was Christmas season when they'd just gotten such bad news.

He looked around the living room, seeing photos of them from throughout the years on display. He couldn't stand the thought that his stepbrother, who had been so full of life, may now be dying of cancer.

Feeling too exhausted and emotionally drained to go upstairs, Finn wrapped himself in a blanket and tried to fall asleep on the couch. It took him hours to get to sleep.

The next morning, Finn drove to pick up Blaine and Rachel before going back to the hospital. They were greeted by Burt and Carole, saying Kurt was in the middle of high dose chemo. Finn, Rachel and Blaine sat in the waiting room for hours. Finally, Burt and Carole came into the waiting area, telling Finn, Blaine and Rachel that they could go see Kurt.

Kurt was lying in the hospital bed, crying. When he saw Blaine, he just threw his arms around Blaine. Blaine looked at Finn, looking close to tears himself. Finn just put his arm around Rachel.

"It's going to be okay," Blaine whispered, glancing at Finn again.

"Blaine, I devote my life to my hair and skin, now my hair's going to fall out!" Kurt wailed.

"It's okay," Blaine said. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Make this go away!" Kurt said.

"I wish I could," Blaine said. Blaine began massaging Kurt's shoulders, when Finn noticed some hair was already falling out.

"It's a little early for this," Blaine said quietly.

"Early for what?" Kurt asked, before seeing what was in Blaine's hand and starting sobbing. "I HATE CANCER BLAINE! It's only been a day and already it's ruining my life!"

Finn sighed and turned to Rachel. "Come out with me for a little. I need your help with something." This may not be much, what he had in mind. But it was SOMETHING.


	3. Chapter 3: Hair

**Sorry for the slow updates, school, holidays, etc. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I struggled with deciding whether to put this under Klaine, Finchel or Furt, but I decided on Furt because it's Finn's POV and it focuses a lot on Kurt. All three, plus a Blaine/ Finn friendship, will be featured heavily. The New Directions will be in the next chapter, as I was asked in reviews when they'd appear. Merry Christmas to all my readers. I'd like reviews as a Christmas present ;)**

Finn turned to Rachel once they'd left the room. "I need you to help me with something."

Rachel gulped looking at Finn. "What is it?"

Finn took a deep breath and handed Rachel some shears. "I need you to shave my hair off for me."

Rachel looked at the shears in her hand. "W-What! Oh my God Finn! Wait..are you doing this for Kurt?"

Finn nodded. "I don't want him to be alone in this. I know I'll look terrible, but it WILL grow back."

Rachel sighed looking at the shears. "You know that I love you right?" She smiled a little. "I'll do it."

Finn kissed Rachel and sat down. "Thanks babe. I'll miss it, but at least he won't be the only one."

Rachel turned on the shears and made a swipe on the side of Finn's head. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Finn gulped. He couldn't believe he was actually letting Rachel do this. But then again, Kurt could die. Finn's hair would grow back within a few months. But Kurt... Kurt was in there fighting for his life. Finn began feeling a rush of guilt as he heard the buzzer make its way around, but he was really crying for Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I can't lose my brother," Finn said. "I can't. Everything I did to him is coming back... the basement incident... when I refused to defend him to the football players..."

Rachel kissed Finn's forehead. "It'll be okay." She turned the shears back on and made a big swipe down the center of Finn's scalp. Finn winced.

"That hurt," Finn said. "But if that hurts- how bad will it be for him when he goes through chemo - it's a lot more powerful."

"It's Kurt, he's strong," Rachel said. She sighed and turned off the shears. "I'm done. And actually, you look hot."

Finn looked at Rachel. "Really?" He looked down at the piles of his hair on the floor and began scooping it up, putting it in a ziplock bag.

Rachel nodded smiling and hugged Finn. "I'm proud of you."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "Let's go back now, shall we?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. They went back to the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Blaine called.

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn's cheek before walking in. "Mm Kurt, Finn did something..."

Blaine looked at Rachel. "What?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Rachel. "Did he get in trouble."

Rachel shook her head and opened the door, letting Finn in. Kurt had yanked all of his own hair out and was now wearing the hat Blaine had brought. When Kurt saw Finn, his jaw dropped. "Y-Your hair..."

Finn smiled. "What about it?" He held up the bag with the hair in it. "It's in here."

Kurt laughed a little. "W-Why you did it..? I mean you love your hair... Rachel loves it."

Finn smiled. "So you aren't the only one. How are you feeling?"

"Better now. You're awesome ya know?" Kurt said.

Rachel smirked. "I tell him how awesome and how hot he is every day."

Kurt bit his lips and smiled a little. "Finn..I feel like crap right now..I mean you loved your hair.."

"Rachel loves it more and she's the one who shaved it," Finn said. "Are you really feeling like crap? Anything I can get? Ice, food, drink?"

"Can you go get me a drink?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Finn said. He went to the vending machine with Blaine. At the vending machine, Blaine began breaking down again. "Finn- he's so scared."

"So am I," Finn said. "But nobody's ever going to be alone in this. The Glee club will be there for us when we go back, I know it."

"Have you told anyone?" Blaine asked.

Finn gulped. "Yeah, I texted all the Glee guys... Rachel texted the girls. Mr. Schue's having an emergency meeting tomorrow, but the four of us are excused."

"I wish there was something I could do," Blaine said.

"Being a good boyfriend is doing something," Finn said. "I don't know how I'm getting through this. I'm terrified all the time."

"How's the school going to react?" Blaine asked.

"All I know is if the Glee club sticks together, we'll all get through this," Finn said. As they began heading back to the room, Finn heard his phone go off. He looked to see a text from Sam. "Is Kurt okay?"

Finn started typing a reply when a text from Puck came up. "When can the rest of us come see him?"

"Who's that?" Blaine asked.

"It's Puck and Sam," Finn said. "Maybe I'll stop at the meeting tomorrow... but if you want to stay here with Kurt I understand."

"I really do, thanks Finn," Blaine said.

"I'll talk to Rachel and see what she wants to do," Finn said.

"I'm worried about the next round of chemo," Blaine said. "This chemo's really powerful. Only his first round and his hair's already falling out - but I think you made that easier already for him."

"I didn't want him to be the only one, you know?" Finn said. "Rachel was actually really flexible about letting me do it, she didn't protest at all."

"We're so lucky to have you and Rachel with us in this," Blaine told Finn. They shared a look before going back in, knowing that while things were tough, they'd just begun.


End file.
